Única
by Luisee
Summary: La única mujer que Sasuke puede ver como tal es Sakura. —¿Lo entendiste? —volvió a decir el muchacho. *Sasusaku*


**—Summary** : La única mujer que Sasuke puede ver como tal es Sakura. —¿Lo entendiste? —volvió a decir el muchacho. *Sasusaku*

 **—Disclaimer** : Los personajes son en totalidad de Masashi Kishimoto :v

 **—** **Warning** : OOC al por mayor~ y como lo escribí en 10 minutos que tenía libres no lo revise, posibles millones de errores o dedazos :v ¡Lo siento!

 **—Pairing** : Sasuke X Sakura-chan :D

 **—N/A** : Hola, prepárense para la confusión, la incongruencia y el cáncer de ojos :v

* * *

 **|Única|**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha pocas veces estaba en Konoha, así que cuando se presentaba Naruto y Sakura se peleaban por su compañía, por las mañanas, él charlaba con Naruto o más bien este último parloteaba y hacía un sinfín de preguntas, por las noches Sasuke se la pasaba al lado de su novia, si es que esa era la palabra adecuada; Sakura tenía las pocas noches que él estaba en la aldea para ella sola.

Y el tiempo de esas noches era importante, Sakura siempre aprovechaba, anhelaba tener la maravillosa oportunidad de tocarlo, escuchar su lacónica voz y rememorar los buenos momentos que habían vivido durante su infancia, antes de que él se marchara aquella noche de su confesión. Pero en aquellos instantes y por una razón que el joven Uchiha maldecía con todas sus fuerzas, ahora Sakura se había puesto a recordar los viejos tiempos donde las mujeres lo perseguían y él las ignoraba a todas por igual. No como ahora que era a Naruto a quién perseguían.

—Recuerdo que yo moría de celos cuando Ino hablaba de ti, ¡Sí, aunque sólo hablara sobre ti y no contigo! —rio Sakura mientras acomodaba sobre la cama las almohadas más cómodas que tenía, llevaba puesta una de las camisas de Sasuke, le quedaba enorme, ya que si bien su cuerpo era fuerte también era muy delgado, con una engañosa apariencia frágil.

Sakura siguió hablando y de vez en cuando se giraba para ver a Sasuke, quien estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados escuchando lo que ella le decía. O al menos eso parecía.

—Cuando supe que estaría en tu equipo no pude ser más feliz, pero, había veces en las que… me sentía triste.

Su tono de voz cambió en un segundo. Sasuke lo notó al instante. Abrió los ojos y la observó, se había detenido en medio de la habitación con la miraba perdida en el infinito de la realidad.

—Además todas las chicas de la aldea estaban enamoradas de ti, unas eran tan bonitas. Y… en esos momentos pensaba que… jamás… tendría… que jamás podría estar a tu lado…

Sin querer, sin saber que la trivial conversación acabaría así, Sakura había empezado a hablar, pero aunque ahora se viera colmada de felicidad, los recuerdos dolorosos parecían volver para atormentarla, el sufrimiento que se guarda y reprime en lugar de expresarse siempre tiene que salir en algún momento.

Sasuke llenó su cabeza de un montón de pensamientos, suspiró y citó a la chica con su voz siempre tan impávida.

—Sakura.

En tantas ocasiones había escuchado su nombre y había atendido el llamado con rapidez, pero ahora ella lo ignoró, o por lo menos eso pareció hacer.

—¿Eh? Pero mira que tonta soy, incluso estoy llorando —dijo la chica de cabello rosa con una fingida voz alegre, cuando reaccionó al fin. Era cierto, unas lágrimas se la habían escapado.

—Sakura —repitió Sasuke, para hacerse notar por ella.

La aludida se enjugó las lágrimas con las mangas de la camisa, levantó su rostro y lo miró con esos hermosos ojos verdes, que en aquellos momentos reflejaban tristeza verdadera.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun?

—¿Quién está usando mi ropa ahora mismo?

—Eh… bueno —la chica se sonrojó, habría mentido si decía que no se estaba incomodando por aquel ambiente que ella misma había formado—. ¿T-Te molesta?

—No lo pregunté por eso —Sasuke soltó un gruñido y volvió a hacer la pregunta mirando a un lado—. ¿Quién usa mi ropa cada que puede?

—Pues… yo.

Él asintió. Y abrió los labios para formular otra pregunta.

—¿En casa de quién duermo cuando vengo a Konoha?

Ella le miró sin comprender, estaba un poco aturdida con sus propias emociones.

—A-Aquí, en la mía.

El joven Uchiha se acercó más y le dio uno de esos especiales toques en la frente, luego una ligera sonrisa ladina se formó en sus labios.

—Así es, y para la próxima vez no va a cambiar, no cambiará. ¿Lo entiendes?

Porque la única mujer que Sasuke puede ver como tal es Sakura, de una manera extraña siempre ha sido así. Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

La única chica que lo había preocupado, a quien le había dado las gracias. La única persona en todo el mundo con quien había tenido contactos de labios, que Naruto no contaba. Sakura era la única mujer del mundo que podía usar la ropa de Sasuke como pijama, quien podía dormir acurrucarse a su lado por lo menos una que otra noche. La única que amaba. ¿Para qué tenía ella que recordar lo malo y sufrir por ello? Sí ella era la única para él.

—¿Lo entendiste? —volvió a decir el muchacho.

¿Cómo podría no entenderlo? Era una de las frases más claras que le había dicho.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, Sasuke-kun! ¡Por supuesto que lo entiendo!

Sin miramiento alguno, dejando todo atrás, se repuso con inmediatez, Sakura corrió y abrazó a Sasuke con toda su fuerza, que era bastante, haciendo que el muchacho entre sus brazos casi perdiera el equilibrio.

— _Eres única, pequeña molestia_ —pensó Sasuke rodando los ojos, pero no dijo nada, no podría decirlo en voz alta, su pensamiento bastaba por ahora. Así que sólo se limitó a inclinarse a buscar los dulces labios de Sakura y corresponder su asfixiante abrazo de manera suave, porque esa noche como todas las que pasaban juntos él estaba dispuesto a demostrarle, muy a su manera, como ella era la única mujer de su vida.

* * *

 **|Fin |**

* * *

 **—** **N/A** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Pero qué manera~

He visto fics donde Sasuke es súper romántico Latin Lover Christian Grey Peeta Pedacito de cielo y me gusta eso aunque sea OOC, así que decidí intentar hacerlo un chico romanticón yo también ;B

Bueno, además tenía mucho queriendo escribir cositas tontas del SS así que de ahí salió esto… es bastante corto, raro y hasta medio mal hecho, lleno de OOC por parte de los dos, coño, es un mal fic ._. pero bueno, xD, gracias a quienes que llegaron a leer hasta el final. ¿Comentarios :o?


End file.
